El Oscuro Secreto de Los Potter: El Hermano Olvidado
by fabifanbook
Summary: Solo el terrible error de Dumbledore ese fatídico día puede desencadenar acontecimientos que tiempo después solo traería la caída tanto del lado oscuro como de la luz, par que pueda renacer un lado gris, este cambio solo se podría originar del oscuro secreto de los Potter: el hermano Olvidado. Inteligente, Potente y Astuto Harry. Bashing Dumbledore, Los Potter, Algunos Weasley.


**Todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowlins. Esta Historia es de mi creación pero inspirada en las historias de algunos autores como alohopotter, robst, PercyJacksonfan4life, Sinyk y zaterra02 de fancfiction**

**Prólogo**

**Inglaterra, Godric Hallow, 31 de Octubre de 1981**

Era Halloween en Godric Hallow, los niños corrían y reían disfrazados de diversos personajes o moustros, tocando las puertas de las casas y diciendo su tradicional frase "dulce o truco", sin imaginarse que un verdadero moustro se pasaba entre ellos; en realidad no era un moustro, por lo menos no en lo físico, sino que era un mago oscuro, al que de solo mencionar su nombre la gente temblaba, por lo cual los magos en general procuraban no mencionarlo, llamándolo con apodos ridículos como "El debe ser nombrado", su nombre es Lord Voldemort.

Él cual se encontraba caminando hacia una casa en especifica, la casa de los Potter, para evitar el cumplimiento de la profecía que un día traería su final, por un simple niño, o eso creía él.

Lily y James Potter estaban en una reunión entre miembros selectos de la orden del fénix dirigida por Albus Dumbledore, para la actualización de los acontecimientos recientes, de los cuales no habían sido informados porque se encontraban en sus casas de seguridad, y habían dejado a sus hijos Adriano James y Charles Eduardo Potter de un año con una amiga de confianza de la familia Melinda Backroer; entre los que se encontraban en dicha reunión estaban los ya mencionados Lily y James Potter y Frank y Alice Longbottom.

"_Que estúpidos fueron los Potter, al elegir confiar en Colagusano en algo tan importantes como el guardián de los secretos " _pensó Lord Voldemort mientras abría la puerta de la casa, la cual habían dejado abierta, confiando ciegamente en los barrios que vigilan la casa.

Al entrar en la casa se percato de que todavía no se habían dado cuenta, que él se encontraba en la sala de la casa, así que subió las escaleras y al llegar al segundo piso, escucho un ruido procedente de una de las habitaciones, la cual era la única en la casa que se evidenciaban muestras de vida, ya que, se podía observar a simple vista la luz procedente de la puerta entreabierta.

Con sigilo se acerco a la habitación, para encontrar la escena más ridícula que había visto en toda su vida, una bruja de complexión robusta, morena, de largo cabello negro enrolado y ojos marrones, vestida con un vestido largo rosado florecente, una tiara rosada en la parte superior de la cabeza y 2 marionetas que cubrían sus manos, una de león en la mano derecha y una de jirafa en la izquierda, saltaba en un pie y luego en el otro haciendo ruidos de animales a dos bebes enfrente de ella, mientras que estos la veían atentamente.

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar abrió la puerta y lanzó la maldición asesina, que al impactar con su pecho, la mandó muerta al otro lado de la habitación, inmediatamente los bebes empezaron a llorar, él se acerco a las cunas de los bebes para poder observar con más detalle a los morochos, en una de las cunas decía Charles Eduardo Potter y en ella se encontraba un bebe llorando, con el cabello rojo con pequeños destellos de marrón, piel blanca y ojos marrones y en ese instante supo que este no era el bebe que buscaba, entonces se fijo en la otra cuna, en ella decía Adriano James Potter y en esta se encontraba el otro bebe el cual había dejado de llorar para mirarlo con más calma, como examinando, el tenía el cabello negro azabache, piel blanca y los ojos verdes esmeralda que al entrar en contacto con ellos, parecía que te estuviera examinando el alma, entonces lo supo, aquí yacía la verdadera amenaza a su existencia, procedió a alzar su varita con rapidez y lanzar la maldición asesina; pero algo estraño sucedió, al impactar el hechizo contra el bebe, cuyos ojos brillaron con un poder indescriptible, era como si este hubiera rebotado en Adriano para dirigirse directamente hacia a él, acabando inmediatamente con su cuerpo mortal y liberando la ultima parte de su alma, que se aferró a la cicatriz en la frente de Adriano causada por esa terrible maldición, en el ínterin el hechizo generó una explosión en la habitación lo que causo que parte del techo se cayera, rompiendo con ella un trozo de la cuna de Charles, ocasionándole una cicatriz en forma de V en la mejilla, solo años después se sabría, que como los escombros fueron originados por la explosión de la maldición, solo un sanador especializado en maldiciones se la podría eliminar.

**Escocia, Hogwarts, Oficina de Albus Dumbledore, 31 de Octubre de 1981**

En la Oficina del director en Hogwarts, Escocia, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión importante, en ella se encontraban dos parejas y un anciano.

El anciano en cuestión posee una complexión delgada, piel blanca, una larga barba blanca, un traje ridículo y ojos azules, esta sentado en un escritorio que se encontraba en una especie de pedestal, el nombre de este individuo tan peculiar es Albus Dumbledore, al frente de el estaban sentadas dos parejas uno eran los Potter el cual consistía en una mujer de tez blanca ojos esmeralda y cabello rojo fuego abrazada a un hombre de piel blanca, ojos marrones y cabello marrón oscuro al lado de los Longbottom el cual cosiste en una mujer de ojos negros, piel blanca y cabello negro aferrándose a marido un hombre de piel blanca, ojos negros y cabello negro.

"Bueno, lamento informarles que hemos tenido algunas bajas, como los hermanos de Molly Weasley, los gemelos Prewett" dijo con gran pesar Albus Dumbledore a las cuatro personas con las que se encontraba allí reunido.

"Pero, ¿cómo ocurrió esto Albus?" Pregunto Alice Longbottom con gran inquietud, aferrándose al brazo de su marido mientras lagrimas luchaban por salir.

"Fue en una misión de la orden, los emboscaron unos 20 mortifagos y los mataron en una plaza" explico Dumbledore con un brillo estraño en los ojos.

"Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Y como están afrontando la presión sus respectivos guardianes?" Pregunto Albus a las parejas

"Bueno mi mamá es una mujer fuerte y lo esta tratando con seriedad, además va a visitar a Neville casi todos los días" dijeron los Longbottom

"Peter esta bien con la estrategia del cebo, lo esta llevando muy bien, sin embargo, no lo hemos visto recientemente porque su mamá esta enferma" dijo James mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su esposa.

De repente en la habitación una de las estatuas en el estante empezó a temblar y a hechar humo descontroladamente, e inmediatamente Dumbledore se para y las parejas lo imitan sin saber que paso.

"James, Lily están atacando su casa, Peter los traiciono" dijo Dumbledore apurado, saliendo de su oficina rumbo al límite de las salas en Hogsmeade para poder aparecerse en Godric Hallow, de inmediato los Potter y los Longbottom lo siguieron.

"Peter nos traiciono" dijo James sin terminarse de creerlo, mientras corría con su varita en mano.

"Esa rata, lo voy a matar cuando lo vea si le hicieron algo a mis niños" grito Lily mientras corría detrás de James.

**Inglaterra, Godric Hallow, 1 de Noviembre de 1981**

Los cuatro corrieron y al llegar al limite de las salas anti-aparición se aparecieron en Godric Hallow, al llegar corrieron a la casa y al entrar en cuarto pudieron presenciar el desastre en el que se convirtió la habitación de los niños.

El cuerpo de Melinda se encontraba en un extremo de la habitación, donde antes estaban las cunas se podía observar con facilidad que parte de la cuna de Charles estaba destruida, mientras que él se encontraba llorando con una cicatriz en forma de V en la mejilla derecha y al otro lado se estaba la cuna de Adriano en perfectas condiciones, la única diferencia es que él se encontraba desmallado por el agotamiento mágico y su cicatriz estaba tapada con el pelo en su cabeza dándole un aspecto tranquilo y sereno como si nunca se hubiera levantado. Sin embargo, lo mas extraño en la habitación era el cadáver de Lord Voldemort. Al verlo, el brillo en los ojos de Albus volvió inmediatamente, empezó a examinar la habitación en busca de algo que le explique como ocurrió este acontecimiento tan impactante, entonces se fijo en la cicatriz en forma de V que poseía Charles, rápidamente saco su varita y examino los niveles de magia de ambos bebes, y de repente lo supo Charles había vencido a Voldemort, pero para estar seguro realizo un diagnostico en la varita de Voldemort y así lo confirmo.

"Charles sobrevivió a la maldición asesina" dijo de repente, y se fijo que Charles ya estaba siendo atendido por sus padres, mientras que los Longbottom estaban recogiendo el cuerpo, entonces procedió a repetirlo pero esta vez cuidando de decirlo lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan.

"¿Cómo es eso posible Albus?" Preguntaron tanto Lily, James y Frank a la vez.

"Bueno e revisado la varita de Voldemort y el ultimo hechizo que lanzó fue el Avada Kedavra, después comprobé los niveles de magia de los morochos y deduje así que Charles es el niño de la profecía, que posee un nivel superior de magia al que nosotros conocemos, lo que causo que al impactar el hechizo contra él, lo devolviera a su agresor y se convirtió así en el niño que vivió a la maldición asesina.

"¿Y Harry, Albus?" Pregunto Alice mirando a su ahijado con preocupación en los ojos de que le hubiera ocurrido algo, mientras que su esposo viendo su malestar la abrazó para proporcionar un poco de confort, sin embargo, parecía que James y Lily se habían olvidado de que poseían otro hijo.

"Bueno el análisis de magia de Harry, revelo que su magia es un poco superior a un petardo, pero en lo demás se encuentra bien" dijo Dumbledore con ese molesto brillo en los ojos y voz de abuelo.

"Entonces, ¿mi hijo, venció a Voldemort?" Pregunto James, parándose un poco más recto, al igual que su esposa lo imitaba.

"Voldemort volverá y Charles va a ser nuestro salvador" dijo Dumbledore en tono de abuelo, ya más animado, pero si se hubieran fijado mejor hubieran visto los engranajes, girando en su cabeza.

"Mi hijo nos salvara a todos" "mi hijo será nuestro salvador" gritaban y festejaban James y Lily mientras abrazaban a Charles, sin molestarse en fijarse en Harry, que se encontraba mirándolos desde los brazos de su madrina.

Pasaron las horas mientras hablaban y organizaban planes para su futuro salvador, despidieron a los Longbottom y siguieron planificando, lamentablemente sin Alice y Frank que se encarguen de Harry, él pobre quedo solo al cuidado de los elfos y hacia seguiría los próximos años de su vida. Y desde ese día en adelante la amistad de los Longbottom con los Potter se fragmento hasta no poder repararse.

"Bueno, habrá que hacer un anuncio formal que Charles Potter es el niño que vivió y nuestro salvador" decía Dumbledore mirando a Charles "me puede decir abuelo Albus y mas adelante comenzaremos su entrenamiento mágico"

"Organizaremos una fiesta para hacer el anuncio dentro de 2 días, ¿usted estará hay para hacer el anuncio, verdad Albus? Pregunto James.

Dumbledore, pareció meditarlo un momento antes decir que si estaría en la fiesta y daría el anuncio.

**Inglaterra, Godric Hallow, 3 de Noviembre de 1981**

La fiesta transcurrió con tranquilidad aunque se podía ver la alegría palpitante en todo el mundo, ya que, habían vencido a su opresor y acabado con la guerra, y eso era un motivo digno de celebrar, además de eso los aurores iban a llevar a cabo, el programa de "captura de mortifagos" lo que desencadenarían la llamada "calma antes de la tormenta". Dumbledore había cumplido con lo dicho y hecho el anuncio, y desde ese día se hizo oficial Charles Potter sería conocido como "el salvador" o "el niño que vivió" y Adriano (Harry) Potter quedaría olvidado tanto en el mundo de los magos, como en su propia familia y todo esto por el error de un anciano con delirios de grandeza conocido como Albus Dumbledore y unos padres negligentes, favoritistas y egolatras conocidos comúnmente como los Potter.

**Inglaterra, Godric Hallow, 4 de Noviembre de 1981**

James y Lily habían mudado la habitación de Harry de la segunda planta, al ático frió y sucio; solo la caridad y amor de los elfos Potter a su amito Harry, lo había salvado de morir de hambre o de frió, habían mudado su cuna y sus ropas al ático,donde, además de limpiarlo y aplicarle los hechizos correspondientes para que fuera habitable, transfiguraron unos maderos en una biblioteca lo suficientemente grande para 500 libros y allí colocaron todos los libros que sus amos, habían guardado en cajas, a través, los cuales contenían todos los libros de Hogwarts, libros de etiqueta, historia, economía y política tanto mágica, muggle y goblins, libros de idiomas entre ellos estaba el francés, alemán, italiano, español, búlgaro, japones, ruso, portugués, sirenio y galimatias, libros de salas de Griffindor, libros de Oclumancia y Legeremencia, y libros de cocina.

Desde ese momento en adelante los elfos tranfigurarian su ropa y cuna mientras crece para ajustarle la ropa y convertir la cuna en una cama. Los elfos Potter Boby y Tiby habían sido liberados por sus amos accidentalmente, sin embargo, se habían, quedado para cuidar de su amito el cual al año había aprendido a hablar y a los meses se le instruyo en la lectura, desde ese entonces el había devorado todos los libros en el ático, también, cabe mencionar que algo peculiar ocurrió, al ser tan observador se había dado cuenta de la diferencia entre el y sus padres elfos y había expresado su interés tanto para conocer el idioma y la magia elfica a Tiby y a Boby. Ellos además de enseñarle, había tomado como costumbre sacarlo todos los días a correr y hacer ejercicio al patio de los Potter, desde las 4 a las 5:30 am para que tomara el sol, no se enfermara y mantuviera una condición física, cuidando de que los Potter nunca se enteraran, además, había notado que Harry había demostrado gran habilidad para la magia sin varita.

**Inglaterra, Godric Hallow, 10 de Noviembre de 1981**

Hoy los Potter convocaron una reunión en la casa Potter con Frank, Alice y Augusta Longbottom donde, en donde se les procedió con ayuda de Albus, a borrarles los recuerdos de su ahijado, haciendo les pensar que los Potter, solo poseían un hijo, y que se encontraban en una discusión para romper la alianza entre la casa Potter y Longbottom, debido a que, era de vital importancia cortar relaciones con los Longbottom, por que, sino corrían el riesgo de que se enteraran de la verdad.


End file.
